1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display, a method of driving the same, and a driver therefor. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display capable of improving image quality, a method of driving the same, and a driver therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been many attempts to develop various flat panel displays that overcome disadvantages of cathode ray tubes, e.g., excessive weight and volume. Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display, etc.
Organic light emitting displays display an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by recombining electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display has many advantages, including rapid response time and low power consumption.
Each pixel in the organic light emitting display includes at least one thin film transistor. In recent years, there has been an increasing attempt use transparent thin film transistors in the pixels. A transparent panel including transparent thin film transistors may be used in variety of applications.
However, such transparent panels may not be able to display a high-definition image. In particular, since background information from behind the display panel is transmitted through transparent panels in black regions, i.e., regions emitting no light, high-definition images cannot be displayed.